


Cinco maneras de levantar un puente

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Really solo es sexo en cinco escenas go the fuck away from here, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, frotage, mutual handjobs, si si todo eso, spin-off: Como construir un puente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pun intended) En donde Manuel y Martín pasan mucho tiempo juntos, tienen muchas ideas dudosas y nadie para detenerlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco maneras de levantar un puente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



> Pasa unos meses después del final de [Como construir un puente](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3229133). Y, eso, perdón por el smut. Also, hay escenas donde están ebrios (?)

I.

Apenas dos semanas después de empezar su noviazgo, Martín fue a comprar una caja de condones, y un par de botellitas de lubricante, para estar preparado. No estaba seguro qué esperar en realidad, a fin de cuentas él y Manuel jamás habían hablado de sexo, ni siquiera como amigos; Martín recuerda haber intentado entablar esa clase de conexión cuando eran jóvenes, haber buscado debajo de la cama de Manuel en una ocasión durante su enseñanza media, solo para salir con las manos llenas de polvo y ni la más mínima idea de qué le gustaba a su amigo.  
  
Probablemente si no fuera por Victoria y su gran boca, Martín ni siquiera se habría enterado de que Manuel era gay, en esos años hablar con él de cualquier cosa más personal que su equipo favorito de fútbol era demasiado difícil, y Martín demasiado impaciente como para intentarlo con seriedad.  
  
Actualmente es más fácil, o al menos así se siente cuando se besan en el sillón de su departamento. No es que lleguen lo suficientemente lejos para necesitar los condones, simplemente no pasa, incluso si están en la cama, Manuel siempre prefiere ir por las otras opciones, y Martín nunca está seguro si le decepciona o no, a fin de cuentas, el orgasmo llega de todas formas.   
  
No lo han hablado, pero Martín imagina que su primera vez dentro de Manuel  debería ser algo especial de los tres años y tantos meses que han estado juntos. Espera al menos que lo sea, imagina escenarios, palabras, regalos, comidas, de todo un poco, intentando encontrar la escena perfecta para llegar a ese punto, y claramente esa escena no tiene nada que ver con estar viendo una película en su sala de estar.  
  
Martín apenas escucha el sonido de la televisión por encima de sus respiraciones, los diálogos le llegan entrecortados y lejanos mientras Manuel mete las manos debajo de su polera, rozando con las uñas la piel de su espalda. No es suficiente para que duela, pero basta y sobra para mandar un escalofrío por su cuerpo, directo a su entrepierna.  
Manuel tiene manos inquietas, suben, bajan, y se cuelan debajo de sus pantalones mucho antes de que Martín esté pensando siquiera en mover las suyas; empujándolo hasta que puede sentir la erección de Manuel presionando contra él, incluso con las capas de ropa que hay entre los dos.   
  
Los pantalones se sienten demasiado ajustados demasiado rápido, y Martín maldice los pitillos que trae puestos mientras intenta desabrocharlos con una mano. De fondo se escuchan los disparos de la tele, y el gruñido impaciente de Manuel cuando vuelve a levantar las caderas, empujándolo hacia abajo con las manos.   
  
\- No importa –murmura contra su boca, su voz apenas audible por encima de la película.- No importa hueón, después –repite, embistiendo, y Martín no puede evitar la risita que se le escapa.  
  
Tiene toda la intención de hacer una broma al respecto, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta cuando Manuel vuelve a besarlo, marcando el ritmo con las manos en sus caderas. La mezclilla es dura, incómoda, y la protagonista de la película no para de gritar en el televisor, pero Martín está feliz de olvidar todo eso en favor de frotarse contra Manuel como si fuesen adolescentes.   
  
Cierta parte de él se pregunta qué estuvo pensando durante los tres años que le tomó llegar hasta ese punto, pero hay demasiadas cosas en ese momento, el calor, los sonidos, y la sensación lo distraen antes de que pueda seguir el hilo de ese pensamiento. Los dedos de Manuel le aprietan tan fuerte que está seguro de que va a tener marcas en las caderas más tarde, y no le importa, no podría importarle menos, porque están ahí, arreglándoselas apenas para respirar entre beso y beso.  
  
Todo acaba más rápido de lo que espera, y Martín es apenas consiente de haber sobrepasado el ruido de la televisión repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su novio, pero ninguno de los dos lo comenta cuando se tira sobre él. Su ropa se siente asquerosa, y el sudor se está secando en su espalda pero no quiere abrir los ojos siquiera, y la música de los créditos se mezcla con el sonido de su respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón en los oídos.   
  
\- Párate, párate –gruñe Manuel, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, y moviendo las piernas en un intento por escapar del sillón.- Ya, ya, ya…, Martín, sale que quiero ducharme.  
  
\- Vos quisiste hacerlo así, quédate quieto un rato Manuel –hay una nota petulante en su voz, y un quejido quedo cuando Manuel roza su entrepierna intentando salir del sillón.- Espérate un poco boludo.  
  
Al final del día, todo Manuel es inquieto, pero se rinde fácil, y Martín sonríe contra su cuello cuando siente la mano en su espalda moviéndose lento, de arriba abajo.  
  
\- ¿Te duchas conmigo? –pregunta, lamiendo el borde de su oído, encantado de sentir como todo el cuerpo de Manuel se tensa bajo él antes de volverse laxo de nuevo, con un suspiro de falsa resignación.  
  
\- Como quieras.

  
  
II.  
  
La cama de Manuel es demasiado estrecha para los dos, es más, todo el departamento de Manuel parece ser muy pequeño para ambos, pero aún así Martín sigue insistiendo en quedarse a dormir al menos uno o dos días cada semana, y Manuel simplemente no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para echarlo hoy en día.   
  
A veces quedarse a dormir significa solo eso, un par de películas en el notebook de Manuel, y una cena comprada con el sueldo de Martín. Conversaciones sobre nada, sobre sus amigos, sobre sus trabajos, y quizá un par de besos antes de dormir acurrucados en la media plaza que es el colchón de Manuel. Otras veces, es media hora de Martín tirándole indirectas innecesarias mientras toman café y pretenden tener hambre, antes de que acaben empujándose el uno al otro hacia la cama, besándose como si acabasen de descubrir que podían.  
  
Martín siempre se las arregla para chocar contra los pocos muebles que hay entre la cocina y su pieza, y Manuel solo puede reírse mientras se besan, incluso si Martín le tironea el pelo en venganza, sigue riéndose sin aliento hasta que siente el borde de la cama contra las piernas.   
  
A veces literalmente se siente como algo nuevo para Manuel cuando se besan, como si recién viniese descubriendo que tiene permiso para hacerlo, que puede hundir sus manos en el pelo de Martín y mover sus caderas cuando se sienta sobre su regazo. El solo sentir las caderas de Martín moviéndose con las suyas parece un descubrimiento en esas ocasiones.  Jamás se lo diría, claro, pero se siente como si fuese mentira, incluso después de los tres meses que llevan de relación (real, Manuel se niega a contar los tres años previos, no importa lo que diga Martín).  
  
Martín se queja cuando se separa de él, empujándolo con las caderas, y deslizando sus manos desde el pecho hasta el vientre por encima del cuello de tortuga que tiene puesto. Aún es invierno, y Manuel jamás prende la calefacción de su departamento, pero hay pocas cosas que importen menos que eso cuando siente las yemas de los dedos de Martín paseando por su estómago.   
  
Manuel no ve a donde va a parar su chaleco después de eso, y tampoco le importa en realidad, está demasiado concentrado desabotonando la camisa de Martín, escuchándolo hablar sin escucharlo realmente. A Martín le gusta eso, le gusta hablarle incluso mientras sus manos están subiendo por sus muslos, apretándole el trasero por encima de los jeans. Es ruidoso en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y Manuel se encuentra a si mismo esperando con ansias la reacción cuando toma la erección de Martín en sus manos heladas.  
  
Disfruta escucharlo, hablando o no. Le gusta escuchar la voz de Martín cuando va quedándose sin aire después de besarlo, o un par de tonos más aguda cuando lo toma por sorpresa.   
  
\- Mierda Manu, -murmura Martín, los ojos a medio abrir, y los tobillos hundidos en el colchón.- Tenés las manos heladas boludo, podrías avisar.  
  
\- Se calientan solas –responde Manuel, medio sonriendo mientras pasa el pulgar por la cabeza de la erección de Martín.- Igual, las tuyas no es que estén calientes tampoco. –dice, abriendo con la boca la tapa del lubricante.  
  
No es una de sus mejores ideas, Manuel tiene que aguantarse las ganas de hacer arcadas cuando siente el sabor, pero le falta una mano, y de todas formas, Martín parece feliz con la idea. Es más de lo que puede pedir de una mala idea, en verdad, especialmente cuando deja caer algo del lubricante encima de la erección de Martín.  
  
\- ¡Ah!  ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! –sisea Martín, hundiéndose más en la cama mientras Manuel ríe sobre él.  
  
\- ¿Yo? No Martín, cómo se te ocurre.    
  
Manuel aún está riéndose cuando Martín lo empuja hacia delante con las piernas, y después de eso ya no importa, porque se están besando de nuevo, y Manuel ya no está encima de Martín para seguir arrancándole sonidos y palabras demás.   
  
La mano de Martín va a parar sobre su muslo, empujando hasta que queda con la pierna encima de las suyas, su miembro alineado con el de Martín, y su cubrecama embarrado de lubricante. Está seguro de que más tarde va a arrepentirse, pero en ese mismo momento no le importa, especialmente cuando Martín lo obliga a dejar de masturbarlo. No le importa siquiera que la mano de Martín esté fría cuando se cierra en torno a sus erecciones, frotando una con la otra mientras le habla, apenas a unos centímetros de su boca.  
  
\- Por eso no podemos tener cosas bonitas –dice, medio riéndose,  y Manuel solo atina a cerrar los ojos, respirando por la boca. El ángulo es demasiado incómodo como para embestir el mismo, pero a su cuerpo no le importa, y su mano termina sobre la de Martín, intentando obligarlo a aumentar el ritmo.- Oye, Manu, al menos mírame cuando te hablo.  
  
\- Por qué hablas –sisea, entreabriendo los ojos de todas formas. Están tan cerca que su aliento choca contra el de Martín con cada respiración; en ese momento no existe invierno ni manos frías, solo el calor húmedo de su piel contra la de Martín, y Manuel tiene problemas para concentrarse en lo que están hablando de todas formas.- Cállate Martín.  
  
\- A vos te gusta –responde, risueño a pesar de que apenas puede hablar entre jadeo y jadeo, y a Manuel casi se le olvida como respirar.  
  


  
III.  
  
Martín recuerda haber imaginado como sería tener algo con Manuel, incluso antes de la farsa que fue su relación de tres años, recuerda haberse reído al respecto en una de sus tantas salidas con Sebastián cuando eran adolescentes.   
Esa tarde la pasó imaginando escenarios en los que Manuel siempre estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacer algo más que darle besos, mucho después de que su conversación con Sebastián había acabado. En los escenarios de Martín, Manuel jamás podía llegar a la cama siquiera. Es demasiado tímido,- había dicho-  es como un niño chico, no podríamos hacer nada.  
  
Jamás se lo contó a Manuel, nunca en sus tres años de relación falsa, pero eso era obvio, si se lo hubiese contado, Manuel lo habría echado a patadas de su vida, mucho antes de que Martín pudiese notar siquiera que de verdad le gustaba.   
  
Si es sincero, después de proponerle tener un pololeo normal, no esperó algo distinto a los escenarios que imaginaba como adolescente, estaba perfectamente preparado para estar con él y mirarlo avergonzarse de tomarle la mano. A Martín incluso le gusta ver como se le sube el color al rostro, como se pone rojo en los oídos primero, luego la cara, y en casos extremos, incluso su cuello. No es lo más romántico que puede imaginar, pero siempre le arranca una sonrisa pensar en Manuel avergonzado de recibir un abrazo o un par de palabras cariñosas en público o no.  
  
Ese es el Manuel que conoce, a fin de cuentas.  
  
El Manuel que le abre el cierre del pantalón con los dientes no es el mismo Manuel en lo que a Martín concierne. Se parece, claro, es igual de hecho, pero simplemente no puede ser el mismo. A veces Martín se distrae intentando imaginar donde aprendió eso, pero no dura mucho, porque ese Manuel entre sus piernas sabe perfectamente cuando se distrae, y sus manos le acarician los muslos de la rodilla hacia arriba mientras libera su erección de las capas de ropa.   
Ese Manuel entre sus piernas hace un camino de besos desde su ombligo hasta la base de su pene, tomando sus testículos en la mano libre, y rozando apenas un poco más abajo con la yema de los dedos. Pero lo más importante, es que ese Manuel lo mira todo el tiempo, lo mira mientras respira sobre la piel sonrosada de su miembro, y lo mira también cuando toma la cabeza dentro de su boca, succionando con un sonidito húmedo que va directo a su erección.  
  
Lo único que comparte ese Manuel con el otro, es el sonrojo que se esparce por sus mejillas pálidas después de un rato. A Martín le gusta mirarlo todo el tiempo, ver como su pene desaparece detrás de sus labios, y cómo, después de un rato, Manuel empieza a ir tan profundo que Martín siente su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre. Mantener las manos en el colchón mientras pasa es tan difícil que Martín usualmente termina arrugando toda la ropa de cama, sus piernas temblando por sí mismas con el esfuerzo de estarse quieto, y su respiración saliendo en bufidos entrecortados, pero vale la pena seguir las reglas cuando Manuel le sonríe al separarse para respirar, apenas a unos centímetros de su piel húmeda.  
  
Siempre vale la pena si sabe que la boca de Manuel va a volver a cerrarse en torno a su miembro, succionando todo lo que puede tener en la boca. Martín apenas puede resistir las ganas de embestir, y gime más alto de lo que pretende cuando Manuel lo afirma de las caderas con ambas manos.   
  
-  ¿Oye, estás duro? –pregunta apenas con aire, la siguiente vez que Manuel se separa de su entrepierna.   
  
Manuel se atora entre la bocanada de aire que está tomando, y la risita avergonzada que quiere escapar de sus labios cuando escucha la pregunta, y ahí está de nuevo el Manuel que conoce desde siempre, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras lo masturba con la otra.  
  
\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa hueón?   
  
\- No sé, Manu ¿sácate los pantalones? –pide, mirando como el sonrojo se esparce hasta su cuello en manchones rojos.- Dale, Manuel, después te devuelvo el favor.  
  
No hay una respuesta a eso, pero dos segundos después, Manuel está pateando sus pantalones y sus bóxer al piso, así que Martín lo cuenta como una victoria, especialmente cuando Manuel vuelve arrodillarse frente a él, empujando sus dos rodillas para hacerse aún más espacio entre sus piernas. Martín ni siquiera intenta disimular el gemido de placer que le arranca el estar dentro de la boca de Manuel de nuevo, y sentir la risa vibrando en su erección basta para obligarlo a cerrar los ojos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
No sabe de dónde sale ese Manuel, pero no puede evitar agradecer su existencia cuando retoma el ritmo. Después de cierto tiempo, Martín sabe que está hablando incoherencias, que quizá se le está pasando la mano con las declaraciones amorosas o los elogios a la boca de Manuel, pero no importa, especialmente no importa cuando lo siente gemir contra su erección.  
  
Martín no dura mucho después de eso, y aunque parte de él solo quiere tirarse y dormir un rato, se mantiene ahí, mirando atento cuando Manuel se levanta a escupir su semen en una servilleta. No se ve muy distinto de cuando empezó, a excepción quizá de sus rodillas rojas, Martín por otro lado cree que dejó de tener huesos en algún momento entre la boca y las manos de Manuel.  
  
\- ¿Te devuelvo el favor? –pregunta, sentándose un poco más derecho en la cama.  
  
\- No, no…, No es necesario –murmura Manuel, completamente rojo mientras se limpia las manos. Y Martín solo atina a reírse, tomándole la mano antes de tirarse a la cama, con Manuel a la rastra.  
  


  
IV.  
  
El cumpleaños de Martín es una ocasión ruidosa, lo era cuando eran adolescentes, y lo sigue siendo ahora que son adultos. A Manuel no le gustan los clubes en realidad, pero no le queda de otra cuando Victoria lo llama hablando de una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Supone que no es algo tan terrible de vez en cuando, y que de todas formas no puede decir que no ahora que de verdad son novios (no es que pudiese decir que no antes tampoco, jamás ha podido).  
  
Teniendo eso en cuenta, sabe que va a estar arrepentido al día siguiente cuando tiene que arrastrar a Martín fuera del taxi cuatro horas después. Su novio está cantando tango en la calle, y Manuel solo quiere hacer callar a Martín, pero al mismo tiempo quiere reírse hasta que le duele el estómago, y entre los dos impulsos termina no haciendo ninguno de los dos mientras Martín continua una rendición desafinada de algún clásico que Manuel claramente desconoce.  
  
El taxista ni siquiera los mira antes de irse, pero está bien, Manuel no necesita ayuda para llegar al departamento de Martín, solo necesita llegar al ascensor y la máquina va a hacer el resto. Es fácil, incluso aunque él mismo tenga problemas para mantenerse derecho en ese momento.  
  
\- Oye, Manuel, vamos a otro lado –El aliento de Martín huele a ron, y su cuerpo se siente pesado contra el suyo, pero Manuel lo arrastra de todas formas, riéndose bajito cuando casi tropiezan en el único escalón de la recepción.  
  
La guardia los mira con una ceja enarcada, y Manuel sabe que debería tener vergüenza, pero no la tiene, ni siquiera cuando Martín comienza a besarle el cuello, hablando de celebraciones privadas y otras tonterías que Manuel pretende no entender, y la guardia pretende no escuchar.  
  
Ninguno de los dos involucrados es muy bueno pretendiendo,  y Manuel suspira aliviado apenas las puertas del ascensor se terminan de cerrar.  
  
\- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Martín encima suyo, repartiendo besos erráticos de su oído a su cuello, mandando pequeños escalofríos por toda su espalda. Manuel supone que si no fuera por la pared de espejo sosteniéndolos a ambos, estarían en el piso a estas alturas.  
  
\- Las cuatro y media de la mañana –murmura, sosteniéndose de la chaqueta de Martín. Su boca está en la base de su cuello ahora, chupando y mordiendo marcas rojizas que Manuel no va a poder ocultar mañana.- Martín, -sisea, empujando las caderas hacia delante cuando siente la mano del rubio en su trasero.- Martín, Martín…,  
  
No sabe qué pretende decir, tiene la sensación de que en realidad no pretende nada de hecho, pero eso no importa, porque Martín está riéndose contra sus labios, y todo huele al perfume que le regaló Victoria y alcohol, y la fritura que comieron en el bar. Es repugnante, y Manuel está tan duro que duele.  
  
Esta vez, cuando Martín lo besa, hay más dientes y saliva de la que debería haber, pero está bien, porque Manuel olvida donde está y sinceramente trata de abrir su boca lo más que puede para la lengua de Martín mientras desliza sus manos debajo de su camisa.   
  
\- Hagámoslo –dice Martín apenas se separan, los ojos brillantes bajo la luz blanca del ascensor.- Hagámoslo Manu –repite,  acariciando la piel sobre la línea de sus pantalones con el pulgar.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! –sinceramente quiere estar ofendido por la propuesta, pero todo lo que logra es una risa incrédula.- ¿En el ascensor?  
  
\- No tiene que ser todo –murmura Martín, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus caderas empujan contra las suyas, arrancándole un jadeo.- Dale, Manuel, hay cuarenta y nueve pisos, y tres ascensores –añade, volviendo a embestir.- Quién lo va a notar.  
  
Manuel sabe que está ebrio, sabe que Martín también lo está, pero aún así no se explica de donde sale la risa con la que responde.  Toda la propuesta le parece tan estúpida que no puede evitarlo, incluso si es su dedo el que presiona el cuarenta y nueve en el tablero.  
  
\- ¿Te la chupo? –pregunta incapaz de sentir vergüenza a estas alturas, pero Martín simplemente niega con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces? ¿Con la mano?   
  
\- No, no…, Manu, date vuelta  
  
\- No vas a penetrarme en un ascensor, Martín.  
  
\- No seas pelotudo Manuel, obvio que no. Solo date vuelta, que ya vamos en el seis.   
  
Manuel pone los ojos en blanco mientras se da vuelta, tambaleándose un poco entre los brazos de Martín, y casi retrocede cuando se encuentra con el reflejo de su propia cara. Esta ebrio, se le ve en los ojos, tan ebrio que no le importa cuando Martín abre sus pantalones, ni mucho menos cuando siente su mano cerrándose alrededor de su erección.  
  
\- ¿Y tú? –pregunta, respirando por la boca. Martín está pegado a su espalda, masturbándolo con cierta torpeza. No es que importe, Manuel se encuentra a si mismo suspirando de todos modos, las manos pegadas al vidrio del espejo- Oye, Martín.  
  
\- Shh, ya vas a ver.  
  
Manuel asiente apenas, cerrando los ojos para no tener que seguir viéndose, y se concentra en escuchar a Martín intentar desabrochar su propio pantalón. La mitad de su cara está apoyada en el vidrio para ese entonces, y el frío es prácticamente una bendición en su piel, aunque ni siquiera sabe en qué momento empezó el calor.  
  
El mundo da vueltas cuando Martín vuelve a aparecer en su espalda, igual de pesado y caliente que cuando se separó. Manuel siente la erección de Martín primero, rozándole los testículos, y de repente están sus manos en sus muslos, empujándolo apenas.  
  
\- Aprieta las piernas Manu. –murmura Martín, gimiendo en voz alta cuando Manuel le hace caso. Seguro se escucha desde afuera, ¿pero quién podría estar afuera de un ascensor a las cuatro de la mañana? Manuel no está seguro de querer saberlo en verdad, ni siquiera está seguro de en qué piso están a estas alturas.  
  
Claramente a Martín podría importarle menos, y con la primera embestida, Manuel comienza a olvidar por qué a él si le importaba. El vidrio está empañado con su respiración, pero aún así puede ver a Martín en el reflejo, lo ve sonreírle antes de volver a echarse sobre él, pegándolo aún más al vidrio.  
  
Manuel no está seguro si el sonido que se escapa de su boca es una queja o un incentivo, pero Martín parece saberlo, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que está repartiendo besos húmedos por su nuca, y cada pedazo de piel que puede encontrar.  
  
\- Siempre quise hacer esto –dice entre beso y beso, embistiendo con fuerza entre las piernas de Manuel.  
  
\- ¿El ascensor? –pregunta Manuel incrédulo,  intentando encontrar su mirada a través del vidrio, pero Martín está demasiado concentrado dejando marcas en su cuello como para mirarlo en ese momento.  
  
\- No, no, -escucha cerca de su oído, la voz ronca y entrecortada- No, eso es nuevo.  
  
Manuel se ríe sin aliento contra el espejo, apretando más las piernas.  
  
(Al día siguiente se consuela a sí mismo con el conocimiento de que al menos tuvieron la decencia de limpiar. Incluso si ese limpiar pasó con la chaqueta de Martín.)

  
  
V.  
  
El cumpleaños de Manuel se celebra en el departamento de Martín: Victoria lleva la torta y tres botellas de vino tinto, Miguel aparece con snacks y cerveza, y Luciano pone la música tan alta que a las una de la mañana llega el conserje, quejándose del ruido y de que no contestan el teléfono y de todo en verdad. Al final es Sebastián el que tiene que ir a hablar con él, sonreír, ser educado, encantar a la gente mayor, y todo eso, al menos es algo que siempre se le ha dado bien, y Martín está inmensamente agradecido de no tener que levantarse él mismo a hablar con el viejo (Manuel se ríe fuerte cuando Sebastián cierra la puerta, quejándose en voz alta de ser el diplomático de la ocasión: –Es que si sale Martín nos tiran a los pacos –explica, riéndose incluso después de que su novio lo empuja fuera de la silla).  
Aun así, es menos ruidoso que el de Martín, y ya a las dos de la mañana están solos de nuevo, sentados frente a una mesa de snacks a medio servir y un set de vasos anchos y copas vacías. Aún queda la mitad de la tercera botella de vino, y Manuel se está sirviendo otra copa cuando Martín por fin decide levantarse a apagar el notebook.  
  
Esta es la noche, o al menos se supone que así sea, y la música de Luciano no encaja en ninguna parte de sus planes. A Manuel no parece importarle de todas formas, y cuando Martín vuelve a la mesa está esperándolo de pie, apenas apoyado contra el borde del mesón.  
  
La boca de Manuel tiene el rastro del vino tinto cuando se besan, y es mucho más lento y cuidadoso que lo que hacen usualmente. Martín le sostiene la cara con una mano, como en las películas, acariciando con el pulgar lo que alcanza a tocar de su piel.  
  
\- ¿Qué onda?  
  
\- ¿Del uno al diez, qué tan ebrio estás? –pregunta Martín, y Manuel levanta una ceja mientras lo mira, una sonrisa irónica tirando apenas de sus labios.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que acordamos que el ascensor había sido una mala idea? –responde, riéndose bajito cuando Martín se pasa las manos por la cara, ahogando un quejido.- Igual, no estoy suficientemente ebrio para eso hueón.  
  
\- Yo tampoco –gruñe en el cuello de Manuel, la mano en su cintura tirando de él apenas lo suficiente para separarlo de la mesa.- No seas pelotudo Manuel   
  
Todavía se está riendo de él mientras Martín lo guía al dormitorio, empeñado en no soltarle la cintura ni dejar de pasear su boca por la piel expuesta de su cuello. Es más difícil de lo que parece en las películas, claro, y Manuel no exactamente cooperativo, pero no chocan con nada antes de llegar a la puerta del dormitorio.  
  
Teniendo eso en cuenta, Martín lo considera una victoria cuando Manuel se deja empujar a la cama.   
  
Cuando comienza a sacarse la camisa intenta ir lento, imitar el ritmo que se supone que tengan estas cosas cuando no eres un adolescente desesperado o un ebrio, pero todo lo que consigue es la mirada confundida de Manuel.  
  
\- Hace algo vos también –alega, desabrochándose los pantalones con algo más de brusquedad.- ¿Seguro que no estás ebrio?  
  
\- ¿Ah? No, no…, Perdón, hueón, es que usualmente no…, -las explicaciones de Manuel quedan a medio decir mientras se saca la camisa a tirones.- Filo, nada –añade, sentándose apenas lo suficiente para bajarse los pantalones sin desabrocharlos siquiera.  
  
Hay algo en esa imagen, en el rojo que tiene Manuel en los oídos cuando vuelve a recostarse, que le arranca una risa, y después de eso simplemente no puede parar, no importa lo mucho que Manuel se queje cuando se sube a la cama. Martín tiene que afirmarle los brazos para evitar que se levante nomás y se vaya, pero de cierta forma lo vale, porque en ese preciso instante, Manuel está demasiado avergonzado como para recordar que tiene experiencia, y Martín no sabe exactamente el por qué, pero es casi tan excitante como cuando tiene su boca entre las piernas.  
  
\- No te enojés conmigo, Manu. Cómo te vas a enojar –murmura, medio risueño todavía, dándole besos en los labios, y el mentón y cada parte que alcanza en realidad cuando Manuel le mueve la cara. La mejilla, el oído, no le importa a esas alturas.  
  
\- ¡Ya, ya hueón, ya! –grita Manuel al final, indeciso entre la irritación y las ganas de reírse cuando Martín por fin se detiene, riéndose en silencio contra su hombro.- Estás arruinando el ambiente.   
  
\- Lo sé, lo sé…, ahora sí, en serio. –murmura, buscando la boca de Manuel mientras le suelta los brazos.  
  
El paseo de su boca por el cuerpo de Manuel es lento, mucho más que de costumbre, repartiendo marcas desde su cuello hasta su estómago. Martín disfruta de sentir la respiración de Manuel temblar cuando comienza con sus piernas, mordiendo apenas la cara interior de sus muslos.  
  
\- Me estás hueviando –gruñe Manuel, moviéndose incómodo en la cama cuando Martín empieza con el otro muslo, apenas y rozando los testículos de Manuel con las yemas de los dedos.  
  
\- Vas a arruinar el ambiente –dice él, separándole más las piernas.- Y tírame el lubricante y los condones del velador, ¿querés?  
  
\- No.  
  
La cajita y la botella van a parar a un lado de su brazo de todas formas, y Manuel aún está reacomodándose cuando Martín retoma su camino. El miembro de Manuel está completamente erecto cuando por fin decide prestarle atención, luego de haber besado, lamido y en algunos casos, mordido, toda la piel expuesta a su alrededor.   
  
Martín no tiene tanta práctica en realidad, y no puede tomarlo todo en la boca al mismo tiempo, pero Manuel gime de todas maneras, empujando las caderas y hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo de Martín. No necesita mirarlo para saber que tiene los ojos cerrados, Martín sabe que Manuel se está tapando con un brazo, ahogando los sonidos que se le escapan entre los labios, sabe que tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y que su piel está roja, desde el cuello hasta las orejas.  
  
Preparar a Manuel es exactamente lo que siempre creyó que sería, lo que es decir, complicado y lento. El cuerpo de Manuel se tensa incluso antes de que Martín haya terminado de presionar el primer dedo dentro, sin importar lo mucho que le diga que tiene que relajarse, ni lo que haga con su boca.   
  
Incluso después de que desliza el tercer dedo dentro de Manuel le parece que es demasiado estrecho, y la habitación está llena solo con el sonido de sus respiraciones, y uno que otro jadeo de Manuel cuando encuentra su próstata.   
  
\- Martín…, ya…, –gruñe Manuel, apenas levantando el brazo lo suficiente como para mirarlo.- Ya…, para.   
  
\- ¿Seguro? –Martín empuja sus dedos un poco más profundo mientras pregunta, recién notando el temblor en las rodillas de Manuel.  
  
\- ¡Si, hueón!   
  
Martín ni siquiera puede reírse en ese momento, no importa lo mucho que quiera, ni lo seguro que esté de que Manuel está a segundos de patearlo fuera de la cama. El paquete del condón se le resbala entre los dedos cuando intenta abrirlo, y está a medio camino de llevárselo a la boca cuando vuelve a escuchar los gruñidos de Manuel.  
  
\- Pasa, yo lo hago –gruñe, y Martín solo puede encogerse de hombros, alargándole el dichoso paquetito.  
  
Manuel rompe el paquete al primer tirón, pero no se da tiempo siquiera de hacer un comentario al respecto antes de empezar a desenrollar el condón sobre la erección de Martín, y de cierta forma, lo agradece. No es exactamente lo que estaba imaginando mientras preparaba a Manuel, pero a estas alturas no podría importarle menos, y cuando por fin entra, Martín gime contra el hombro de Manuel, empujando las caderas casi por acto reflejo cuando lo siente apretar en torno a su erección.  
  
Al final, todo es calor y humedad y un cansancio que Martín no sabía que tenía hasta que se encuentra a si mismo embistiendo a Manuel en un coro de “Por favor, más rápido, ya casi, ya, ya” que no sabe si es suyo o de su novio, pero ninguno de los dos se detiene a preguntarlo en verdad.  
  
El orgasmo es un segundo, es Manuel arqueando la espalda con su nombre en los labios, y un par de embestidas más. Martín no está seguro de qué dice él mismo, pero las palabras de Manuel se le quedan grabadas cuando por fin sale de su cuerpo, los dos exaustos, y el sudor enfriándose en sus cuerpos.  
  
La verdad es que no cree que Manuel esté en el cien por ciento de su conciencia cuando habla, al menos no lo parece, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración vuelta apenas un susurro.  
  
Pero de todas formas está ahí, Martín lo escucha antes de dormirse, no podría no haberlo escuchado. Es un “Por fin, hueón” que lo acompaña hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despierta escuchando el sonido de la ducha, y sintiéndose repugnante por haberse dormido así.  
  
Y lo vale.


End file.
